jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Marlenafury/Smok jak człowiek rozdz.1,2,3.
Trochę informacji na początek:): #Stoick nie żyje , #jest Valka, #Czkawka ma tyle lat co w Jws2 czyli 20 , #Szczerbatek jest alfą. #dzieje się po 2 , więc stało się to co w jws2 . *koniec z tym teraz bedzie opowiadanie . ''' Rozdz.1.Czas na wyścig . 'Było piękne lato w Berk Valka siedziała w domu i pomagała Czkawce ulepszyć ogon Szczerbatka żeby był szybszy i ładniej wyglądał , Szczerbatkowi to się niepodobało więc uciekł z tamtąd i leżał na wielkim głazie na wzgórzu . Czkawka dał ogonowi kolor czarny z rusunkiem miecza co Valce się spodobało lecz uważała że szczerbatek będzie niezadowolony . Czkawka skarcił ją i poszedł z ogonem do Szczerbatka , Szczerbol spokojnie popatrzył się na Czkawkę i zgardził go wzrokiem co Czkawce nieprzeszkadzało . Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr zaryczał Szczerbek i odwrucił się na zachód słońca . Czkawka wbrew woli zalożył Szczerbatkowi ogon a wtedy Szczerbatek ruszył i niewrucił . Wódz żałował że ten ogon ma mechanizm samodzielnego latania taki sam jak w (Gift on the night fury ) ( Prezencie nocnej furii ) , zaczoł wołać Szczerbatka ale ten go niesłuchał i gardził go , chodz słyszał wołanie swojego jezdca . Czkawka zły zaczoł biegnąć w stronę domu Astrid żeby porzyczyła mu Wichurę , mógł wziąć innego smoka np.Chmuroskoka valki ale wzioł Wichure , a Astrid nawet tego nieskomentowała . Czkawka niema smoka a co się satnie z Wichurą ? jak wygram kolejny wyścig? ' '''pomyślała Astrid . *** Szczerbatek przyspieszył musiał zdążyć na czas zanim Czkawka go zauważy , lecz nieudało mu się to gdy Wichura wyjżała ze chmur . Czkawka:Szczerbek zaczekaj! mamy wyścig! Szczerbatek:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Czkawka:Zaczekaj! ten ogon jest super dlaczego tak nieuważasz? Valka:Może niechce niemożesz sie zmuszać . Czkawka:że co ty? jak to? skąd wiesz? byłaś w domu? Valka:niezadużo tych pytań? Czkawka:Wez jeszcze teraz mnie nie denerwuj prosze no . Valka:Muszę . Czkawka:Sam go dogonię, a jeśli nie to kiedy indziej może ! Valka:Dobrze tylko żebyś tego nie żałował! Czkawka:ale wyścig teraz jestem ja ty i szczerbek wiesz Wichuro? Wichura zaskoczona pytaniem:Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr . Czkawka:no wiem nieznam tego wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr , ten wyścig zastąpi mi tamten doganiam go ! Szczerbatek został dogoniony ale Czkawka został szybko prześcignięty i szczerbatek poleciał już niewiadomo gdzie , Czkawka odpuścil . Rozdz.2.Brak Szczerbatka w wiosce . Od zniknięcia Szczerbatka mineły 2 dni Czkawka niemiał nic do roboty w polu, byciu wodzem ani w rzemieślnictwie . szybko zaczoł sie nudzić z powodu ruchu . Czkawka przypomniał sobie taka scenke: A potem posmutniał . Valka była taka dobra dla Szczerbatka a teraz go niema! pomyslał Czkawka . Niemoge się poddawać kiedyś go znajdę! znajdę go! *** Lot byl dlugi ale szczęsliwy , Szczerbatek cieszył się z lotu samemu z nowym ogonem , chodz ogon mu się niepodobał . Nareszcie znalazł się nad jaskinią , poleciał za daleko i zawrucił lecąc do jaskini . Gdy wszedl do jaskini przywitały mu sie smoki z szacunkiem , nawet te najmłodsze . Rozdz.3.Szczerbatek wodzem . Czkawka sluchał rad Valki: Czkawko smoki upodabniają sie do ludzi , najczęściej właścicieli ale od smoka możesz sie dużo nauczyć, nauczyc sie z nimi życ , pracować i przyjaznić ! ty i szczerbatek jesteście super parą ( muszę to powiedzieć) i dobrym zespołem to przykład przyjacielstwa i dobroci , szczerości i przyjazni musiałam to powiedziec żeby przyznac tobie to że ty i twój smok jesteście zgrani! Czkawka zrozumiał i powiedział że musi iść pomysleć gdzie sie udal , Valce się to spodobało . *** Szczerbatek zasiadł na tronie ( był wodzem szok może być:)! i zaczoł martwic sie o Czkawke może to niezwykle na smoka ale był wodzem , co było normalne w naturze smoków jego klan nocnych furii skladał się z samych nocnych furii tych dobrzych i przyjaznych nietylko ludziom , ale tez innym np. smokom . Szczerbatek był wodzem już długo 5 lat niewidział sie z przyjaciómi z klanu i nietylko bardzo go cieszy powrut tutaj gdzie teraz jest chodz wiedział że Czkawka będzie sie martwił musiał tu przyleciec bo już niewytrzymywał . Kategoria:Opowiadania